Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A wearable device may be in a form of eyeglasses. The wearable device may include one or more augmented reality displays. The augmented reality displays may be positioned near the eyes of a user wearing the wearable device. The augmented reality displays may be configured to be in communication with a processor and may display content to the user. In some examples, each augmented reality display may be further configured to be in communication with additional devices such as a camera.